(Applicant's Abstract) The Murine Studies Core will perform studies proposed in Projects 2 and 3 related to allergen-induced airway hyperresponsiveness (AHR) in mice. In addition, Core A will provide murine pulmonary function testing including both lung resistance (RL) studies and barometric plethysmography with enhanced pause (Penh) measurements, as well as analyses of force generation in tracheal rings. Core A will also perform histological and cytological analyses, immunocytochernistry, and ELISA assays for cytokine levels in the bronchoalveolar lavage (BAL) as well as serum immunoglobulin levels from mice. Further, the Core will establish and maintain murine airway smooth muscle (ASM) and bronchial epithelial cell lines.